Luna Darko
by wrackspurt394
Summary: Luna Lovegood finds herself chosen as the Living Receiver in a Tangent Universe in her fifth year, and her whole world starts changing drastically. Harry/Luna.
1. The Tangent Universe and the Artifact

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, creatures, locations, etc of the Harry Potter franchise, they are owned by JK Rowling. I also don't own the Tangent Universe theme or "The Philosophy of Time Travel"; they were thought up by Richard Kelly.**

_"Chapter One: The Tangent Universe_

_The Primary Universe is fraught with great peril. War, plague, famine and natural disaster are common._

_Death comes to us all. The Fourth Dimension of Time is a stable construct, though it is not impenetrable._

_Incidents when the fabric of the fourth dimension becomes corrupted are incredibly rare._

_If a Tangent Universe occurs, it will be highly unstable, sustaining itself for no longer than several weeks._

_Eventually it will collapse upon itself, forming a black hole within the Primary Universe capable of destroying all existence._

_Chapter Four: The Artifact and the Living_

_When a Tangent Universe occurs, those living nearest to the Vortex will find themselves at the epicentre of a dangerous new world._

_Artifacts provide the first sign that a Tangent Universe has occurred._

_If an Artifact occurs, the Living will retrieve it with great interest and curiosity._

_Artifacts are formed from metal, such as an Arrowhead from an ancient Mayan civilization, or a Metal Sword from Medieval Europe._

_Artifacts returned to the Primary Universe are often linked to religious Iconography, as their appearance on Earth seems to defy logical explanation._

_Divine intervention is deemed the only logical conclusion for the appearance of the Artifact."_

_~ The Philosophy of Time Travel by Roberta Sparrow_

It was yet another normal evening for Luna Lovegood; little did she know that things would soon change significantly.

It all started simple enough, with a golden necklace with an hourglass on it randomly appearing in front of her. She picked it up, looking it over intently, and then put it on before skipping away. As she turned the corner, she heard a voice in her head, "Come…here…Luna…" She kept walking, feeling strangely compelled to listen to the voice. She made her way out of the school, and down to the edge of the forest.

There, between the trees she saw a six foot tall bunny rabbit, or perhaps it was just a man in a bunny rabbit suit, and the voice came from it, "Luna…I've been watching you… The world is coming to an end…28 days, 21 hours, 14 minutes, and 7 seconds…that's when the world will end, unless you help me stop it…" Luna stared at the rabbit for a minute, thinking, before saying, "All right, but what is your name?"

The rabbit hesitated, before saying, "My name…is Harry. Time travel will help save the world, Luna…"

The next thing Luna knew, she woke up in the forest in the morning, and had the numbers "28, 21, 14, 7" written on her arm in marker. 'That was Harry? Surely not my Harry…maybe that was all a dream, but can I risk it? Maybe not…' Luna got up, covering the marker with her sleeve, and skipped off to the library.

When she got there, she found Hermione at her usual spot, and walked over to her, "Hello Hermione, how are you?"

Hermione tore her attention away from her work, looking at Luna with a slight smile, "I'm good, how about you?"

Luna smiled, replying, "I'm good, but Hermione, do you know anything about time travel? Perhaps a book on it?"

Hermione suddenly seemed nervous, "T-time travel? Why do you want to know about it?"

Luna didn't notice Hermione's uneasiness, "You know, travelling through time. Harry told me to look it up, well…not our Harry, I think. Bunny rabbit Harry." Luna smiled at Hermione.

Hermione looked her over oddly, then nodded, "Okay…there's no point in trying to understand. Let me help you look, I think I've seen a book somewhere…"

It took Hermione and Luna only half an hour before they managed to find a book specifically on time travel, titled "The Philosophy of Time Travel" written by some person called Roberta Sparrow. Luna then thanked Hermione, and checked the book out of the library.

Luna had just stepped out of the library, looking the book over when she walked into somebody's chest, she stepped back and looked up, "Oh, hello Harry!" Luna smiled cheerily at her best male friend.

Harry smiled back at her, "Hey Luna, what do you have there?" He asked, indicating at the book in her hands.

Luna looked down at the book and then back up at Harry, and into his eyes, "Oh, it's nothing important, trust me. Is there something on your mind? You seem to be thinking about something."

Harry gave her an amused smile, "How do you always know these things? Yeah, I am thinking about something. You see, Luna, I just came from Slug Club, and Slughorn's planning a Halloween party, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me? As like a…not-a-date date."

Luna chuckled a little, "I'd love to be your not-a-date date, Harry. Sounds like fun."

"Well…great, it's on Halloween of course, I'm not very fond of the holiday, but I have to get close to Slughorn, for Dumbledore, and I'm sure it'll be fun with you."

Luna thought for a moment, 'How can he not like Halloween? Oh…wait…his parents, but that was sweet of him to say about me.' Luna hugged him lightly, "You're so kind, Harry."

Harry patted Luna on the back lightly, and she let go, "So…what were you planning on doing now, Harry?"

"I was heading to the library to work on my Potions essay with 'mione. How about you?"

"I should be going to feed the thestrals, they must be hungry. You're welcome to come when you're done."

"Sure. I'd like to join you, I'll come if I finish quickly enough," he smiled at her, heading into the library.


	2. The Living Receiver

******DISCLAIMER: I still do not own any of the characters, creatures, locations, etc of the Harry Potter franchise, they are owned by JK Rowling. I also still don't own the Tangent Universe theme or "The Philosophy of Time Travel"; they were thought up by Richard Kelly.**

_Chapter Six: The Living Receiver_

_The Living Receiver is chosen to guide the Artifact into position for its journey back to the Primary Universe._

_No one knows how or why a Receiver will be chosen._

_The Living Receiver is often blessed with a Fourth Dimensional Powers._

_These include increased strength, telekinesis, mind control, and the ability to conjure fire and water._

_The Living Receiver is often tormented by terrifying dreams, visions and auditory hallucinations during his time within the Tangent Universe._

_These surrounding the Living Receiver, known as the Manipulated, will fear him and try to destroy him._

- The Philosophy of Time Travel

Luna was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, reading over a book she had just checked out of the library "The Philosophy of Time Travel" on her way to feed the thestrals. She had found the book interesting, but fairly confusing too. Eventually Luna decided to read it later, putting it away in her robes and continuing down to the forest, and the clearing where the thestrals always were after getting some food from the kitchens.

When she got there, she started feeding them, and it was only a while before Harry showed up.

"Hey Luna," he greeted, walking up to her and taking a few apples to feed to the thestrals.

"Hello Harry, how did your homework session with Hermione go?"

Harry knelt down to feed an apple to a baby thestral, and smiled as it started eating, "It went well, and I've gotten my essay completed now."

Luna watched him feed the baby, and smiled widely, thinking he always looked so nice when he was being kind to small creatures, "That's good. Did anything of interest happen to you today?"

"No, it's been just another boring day. What about you?"

Luna thought for a moment, wondering if she should tell him about what had happened or not, but she decided against it, "No, same as you, yet another boring day."

Harry nodded, and finished feeding the apples he had to the thestrals, "Well, Luna, I have to go, there's a Slug Club meeting starting soon. I'll see you around."

He waved to her as he left, and she waved back. She spent the rest of the evening with the thestrals before heading to bed.

Early in the morning, the voice calls to her again, "Wake up, Luna."

She gets out of bed, still mostly asleep, and starts walking through the halls. She followed Harry the bunny rabbit to a few different classrooms, flooding each and every one of them, before going back to sleep.

In the morning, Luna could not remember what she had done during the night, and headed to her usual classrooms before walking into Harry's chest again as he turned a corner.

Harry smiled at her, "You've got to stop doing that Luna." He took note of the books in her hands, "Oh, didn't you hear? Almost all the classrooms have been flooded, so they are giving us the day off, and we're allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Would you like to hang out with me today? I can't seem to find the others."

"Sure," she smiled brightly at him. "Just let me put my books away, and get ready, then I'll meet you…umm…by the Entrance, I suppose."

"All right," Harry replied, "See you soon!" He turned and walked away.

Luna walked to her dorm to get ready for the day ahead.


	3. The Manipulated Living

******DISCLAIMER: I still do not own any of the characters, creatures, locations, etc of the Harry Potter franchise, they are owned by JK Rowling. I also still don't own the Tangent Universe theme or "The Philosophy of Time Travel"; they were thought up by Richard Kelly.**

"_Chapter Seven: The Manipulated Living_

_The Manipulated Living are often the close friends and neighbours of the Living Receiver._

_They are prone to irrational, bizarre, and often violent behaviour._

_This is the unfortunate result of their task, which is to assist the Living Receiver in returning the Artifact to the Primary Universe._

_The Manipulated Living will do anything to save themselves from Oblivion."_

The Philosophy of Time Travel

Luna changed out of her robes and into more comfortable clothes when she got to her dorm, and went to the Entrance Hall to meet Harry for their…what was this? A date? Or…what? Luna shook her head, getting rid of the thought, dating Harry would just be silly, he's just a really, really good friend. Luna met him in the Entrance Hall, where he was all alone, she walked over to him, "Still can't find the others?"

Harry looked at her, smiled, and shook his head, "Guess it'll just be the two of us. I know a shortcut to Hogsmeade."

Luna nodded, "Okay, let's go then."

Harry led her to the One-Eyed Witch Statue, and into the secret passage under it. Luna looked around in amazement, "Wow…I never knew this was here…how'd you find it?"

Harry smiled, "That's a secret Luna, maybe I'll tell you someday, but not today."

She nodded, but was a little sad he wouldn't tell her how he found it, and kept looking around at the passage, "So, what do you want to do at Hogsmeade, Harry?"

"That's a good question…I never really thought too much about it. Of course, Honeydukes is always good; umm…we could go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer."

"I like the Hog's Head better, would it be okay to go there?"

"Certainly, if you'd prefer to go there, I just normally go to the Three Broomsticks, so that's what popped into my mind."

She nodded, and they got to the end of the passage, "Now, Luna, you'll have to walk closer to me, for us to get of here without being caught."

She nodded, stepping closer to him before he threw his Invisibility Cloak over them and leading her out into the cellar of Honeydukes and into the streets of Hogsmeade before taking the Cloak off after making sure they weren't being watched.

"So, Harry, you have an Invisibility Cloak? You never told me," she noted as they headed to the Hog's Head.

"Yeah, well…it's not something I've told many people about, but you know now."

"That's true, I do know that now," she nodded.

Harry chuckled lightly, slightly amused, until Luna looked at him oddly and he stopped.

"Here we are," Harry declared as they got to the Hog's Head.

"Yes, I see that, Harry," she smiled, walking in and to a table while Harry went to get them some butterbeers.

Harry came back with their butterbeers a few minutes later, and they sat there, drinking and talking about random things for a while, not noticing a group of Slytherins staring at them from across the pud and whispering to each other. When they left, the Slytherins followed them out.

It wasn't until they were almost at Honeydukes when one of the Slytherins that were following them spoke up, and, of course, it was none other than Draco Malfoy, "So, seems like Potter and Loony are a couple now. That's rich," he laughed.

Harry turned quickly to face him, glaring, "Shut it Malfoy, we are not a couple."

"Oh, my mistake, you're just spending a Hogsmeade day together because you are 'just friends', right," Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry's hand shot into his pocket to grab his wand, but Luna grabbed his arm, "Harry, no. He isn't worth it, ignore him."

Harry seemed to calm down, but then Draco laughed, "I guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship." Draco then turned, walking away with the other Slytherins on his tail, and Harry glared after them.

Luna sighed, pulling Harry's hand out of his pocket and holding it, "Come on Harry, let's just go to Honeydukes."

Harry nodded, and squeezed Luna's hand lightly before letting go of it, "Right, come on."

They started walking to Honeydukes, then they separated once they got inside to get their candies. It seemed that Draco hadn't teased enough for one day, and followed Luna inside, he walked up to her, looking her over, smirking, "Have I ever told you that you're sexy?"

Luna turned to look at him in disgust, "Shut up, Malfoy."

He kept smirking, "So you _are _with Potter, I feel sorry for you, Loony."

"What? I'm not dating Harry, now shove off," she pushed him lightly, trying to get him to go away.

"So you're just so loony that you don't have a crush on me? Not even Granger's that dense."

Harry then noticed that Draco was bothering Luna, and walked over, glaring at Draco, and Luna turned to Harry, "Ready to buy your sweets?"

"Sure," Harry responded, and they both walked off to the counter, leaving Draco behind. They quickly paid for their sweets, and left, with Luna eating candyfloss.

"Malfoy's really annoying…" Harry sighed, eating a liquorice wand.

"You think so? They why do you always follow him around? Normally people follow around people that they like, Harry."

"What?" Harry's eyes widened, then he laughed, "No, it's nothing like that, he's up to something, I know it."

"Sure, Harry…" She rolled her eyes, "I think you just like him." She poked him, eating her candyfloss with her eyebrows raised and looking at him.

Harry just laughed, shaking his head, "I like your ideas."

"So you're admitting it?"

He laughed more, "No, I just like your way of thinking things through, I swear that I don't like Malfoy."

"All right, but I wouldn't judge you if you did, Harry."

"Good to know, Luna. Now, what should we do now?"

"Hmm…I think I'll just keep eating candyfloss, we could start walking back to the school, and just take our time, so it'll take until the end of the day."

"That sounds good, let's just do that."

And with that, Harry and Luna started walking back to the school slowly, talking about the theories and creatures in the latest issue of the Quibbler.


	4. Tha Manipulated Living Part 2

******DISCLAIMER: I still do not own any of the characters, creatures, locations, etc of the Harry Potter franchise, they are owned by JK Rowling. I also still don't own the Tangent Universe theme or "The Philosophy of Time Travel"; they were thought up by Richard Kelly.**

"_Chapter Seven: The Manipulated Living_

_The Manipulated Living are often the close friends and neighbors of the Living Receiver._

_They are prone to irrational, bizarre, and often violent behavior._

_This is the unfortunate result of their task, which is to assist the Living Receiver in returning the Artifact to the Primary Universe._

_The Manipulated Living will do anything to save themselves from Oblivion."_

The Philosophy of Time Travel

It had been a week since the flooding of the classrooms, and the Hogsmeade trip, and life was settling back to normal. The culprit had not yet been caught. Luna was skipping along the corridors when the voice entered her mind again, and she followed its instructions to go to the Room of Requirement. When she got there she met Harry the six foot tall bunny rabbit again. He spoke to her, "You got away with it, don't worry."

Luna took a step towards him, and outstretched her hand to try to touch him, but a mostly invisible wall blocked her hand, although her hand sent ripples through it. She tilted her head, looking him over, "How do you do that?" She pushed her hand against the invisible wall.

He responded, "I can do anything I want…and so can you…"

Then he vanished, and Luna turned, walking out of the room.

After classes were done for the day, Luna was wandering and reading the Philosophy of Time Travel, which was really strange, in her opinion, but oddly…it made sense. The words in the foreword kept coming back to her:

"_This intent of this short book is for it to be used as a simple and direct guide in a time of great danger._

_I pray that this is merely a work of fiction._

_If it is not, then I pray for you, the reader of this book."_

The words scared her, she couldn't shake the feeling that this book wasn't merely a work of fiction, but she tried to put that thought aside. Suddenly, her book was pulled out of her hands, and she looked up, seeing Pansy Parkinson glaring at her and holding the book. Pansy grabbed her arm, and pulled her into an empty corridor. Pansy pulled out her wand, and pointed it at Luna's chest, and kept glaring, but Luna was oblivious as to why. Pansy spoke, "Did you tell them I flooded the classrooms, Loony?"

Luna shook her head, "No, I didn't say that."

This didn't help get rid of Pansy's glare, "Well, they think I did it, and since I was out that night, and you are the only person I passed in the corridors, who else would have told them?"

Luna tilted her head, not remembering that she had been out that night, but dismissed it as just sleepwalking, "Well, I must have been sleepwalking, if you saw me out in the corridors, and if you didn't do it, I don't see why you should be worried."

Pansy took a step back, looking Luna over, "You know…I think it must have been you that did it, Loony." Pansy tore up the book, and cast a curse on Luna to make a bruise form on her upper arm, "Anyways, I don't have time for you." Pansy then walked off.

Luna rubbed her arm where the bruise was, and cast Reparo on her book, putting it back in her robes. She muttered under her breath, "She's the loony one…" She smiled slightly, still rubbing her arm, and walked off.

It wasn't long before Luna found Harry again; oddly, they had been running into each other very often.

"Hello again, Harry," she greeted, and quickly pulled her sleeve to cover the bruise as best she could. Unfortunately, Harry saw the bruise before she could hide it, "Luna, what happened to your arm?" He pulled her sleeve back up to look at the bruise.

"I…uh…I don't want to talk about it, Harry," she moved his hands away and covered the bruise again with her sleeve. She tried to change the subject, "Are you afraid of the dark, Harry?"

Harry tore his gaze away from her arm, and looked at her face, "Pardon?"

"You know, the dark, absence of light. Are you scared of it?"

"Umm…not really, what I'm scared of is the things that hide in the dark, why do you ask?"

"Well…the dark is a scary thing, especially in times like these," Luna started walking down the corridor with him, "And especially to children. It would be better if we could just go back in time and take all those hours of darkness and pain and replace them with…something peaceful, or beautiful." She tilted her head, and looked over at him.

Harry was staring at her intently, and nodded, "What kind of things would that be?"

She looked back in front of her, and thought for a moment, before responding, "Something like, sunsets, the Grand Canyon, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Things that remind you how beautiful the world can be."

Harry looked her over curiously, thinking, "Wow, that's…beautiful, Luna…"

Luna smiled, looking over at Harry, and she studied his face, she could see an emotion there, but couldn't quite place what it was, since she had never seen his eyes look at her that way, nor anybody else's for that matter. His soft smile, diluted pupils, and a twinkle in his eyes, it confused her.

"Thanks, what are you thinking about, Harry?"

He shook his head quickly, "Nothing, nothing. Umm…are you okay? Anything new?"

Luna went to the kitchens with him, grabbing a basket of meat, and leading Harry outside, "I'm fine, just…been seeing things, met a new friend."

"Seeing things? Do tell."

"Well…I've seen this…big bunny rabbit man lately. About six feet tall, his name's Harry too, oddly enough, he's been helping me, with…things."

"A bunny rabbit named Harry, interesting. It's good that he's helping you."

"It is, isn't it? You've been a good friend lately too, a great friend, actually. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Luna, although you don't need to thank me, you've always been a great friend to me, you've always been there when I needed a friend."

Luna led him into the thestral clearing, and handed him some meat, and they started to feed the thestrals, "That's true, you've always been a great friend to me too, my best friend, actually."

"That's good to hear, Luna, and you I'll always be there if you need anything," he had his back to her, feeding the thestrals. She looked over at him, smiling, and thinking. He was truly her best friend, he understood her, and she understood him. She wouldn't ever want to lose him, ever. He was special.

She shook her head, feeding the thestrals yet again. They fed them for quite a while, before heading back up to the castle.

When they got there, they were met by none other than Draco Malfoy, who smirked when he saw them, "Well, well, well. Looks like the happy couple has been having fun in the forest."

They both glared at him, and said at the same time, "Shove off Malfoy."

"Oh, you're synchronized as well now, well then you must be a couple, and a sickening one at that."

Luna couldn't take it anymore, and walked up to Draco, slapping him across the face. Draco reached for his wand, but Harry quickly shot Expelliarmus at him, making his wand fly away. Draco glared at Luna, "Bitch, you don't get to slap me. You better watch your back, Loony. You know, I bet your mother killed herself to get away from you and your crazy father. A crazy little bitch and a crazy old man, who would want to live with you two?"

Luna's glare vanished, replaced with a look of hurt, and she ran off, not even hearing Harry shout at Malfoy. She ran all the way up to the Room of Requirement, hiding in there. She didn't hear the door open a few minutes later and only realized she'd been followed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see Harry, and he said, "I'm so sorry…"

She stared into his eyes, and suddenly found herself overcome with emotion, she wasn't sure why she did it, but she threw her arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. He didn't respond at first, but he eventually put his arms around her waist, kissing back. They kissed slowly for a few minutes, before Luna broke off, looking at Harry, "Umm…I shouldn't have-"

Harry put a finger in front of her mouth, "Shh...it's okay."

He smiled softly, and she returned the smile.


	5. The Manipulated Dead

**********DISCLAIMER: I still do not own any of the characters, creatures, locations, etc of the Harry Potter franchise, they are owned by JK Rowling. I also still don't own the Tangent Universe theme or "The Philosophy of Time Travel"; they were thought up by Richard Kelly.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfiction is almost complete, there will be only one more chapter after this one. If you have any thoughts you'd like to share about it, feel free to post comments/reviews.**

"_Chapter Ten: The Manipulated Dead_

_The Manipulated Dead are more powerful than the Living Receiver. If a person dies within the Tangent Dimension, they are able to contact the Living Receiver through the Fourth Dimensional Construct._

_The Fourth Dimensional Construct is made of Water._

_The Manipulated Dead will manipulate the Living Receiver using the Fourth Dimensional Construct (see Appendix A and B)._

_The Manipulated Dead will often set an Ensurance Trap for the Living Receiver to ensure that the Artifact is returned safely to the Primary Universe._

_If the Ensurance Trap is successful, the Living Receiver is left with no choice but to use his Fourth Dimensional Power to send the Artifact back in time into the Primary Universe before the Black hole collapses upon itself."_

The Philosophy of Time Travel

Luna and Harry started going out with each other after their kiss in the Room of Requirement. On the day before Halloween, they went to the Room of Requirement to watch a few muggle films alone. Halfway through the second film, Harry ended up falling asleep. Luna kept watching the movie beside him, holding his hand. Then Bunny Rabbit Harry showed up on the other side of Harry, speaking, "I want to show you something."

"First, could you tell me why you're wearing that silly costume all the time?"

Bunny Rabbit Harry turned his head to look at her, "Why are you wearing that silly human suit?"

Luna chuckled lightly, "Come on, just take off your hood, let me see your face."

Bunny Rabbit Harry hesitated a moment, before pulling off the head of his costume.

Luna's eyes widened, and she gasped. Bunny Rabbit Harry looked exactly like the regular Harry, except his eyes. They were the same colour, and everything, but Bunny Rabbit Harry's eyes were…empty. Instead of the usual warm glow that was always in Harry's eyes, Bunny Rabbit Harry's eyes seemed lifeless, almost as if he was dead.

Luna stared at him for a minute, and then struggled to form word, "Why do you-"

Bunny Rabbit Harry interrupted her, "It's not important, look at the screen."

Luna forced herself to look towards the screen the film was playing on, and watched as it turned into a portal in front of her eyes.

"A storm is coming," said Bunny Rabbit Harry, "and there is work to do…tomorrow."

With that, Bunny Rabbit Harry vanished, leaving Luna with the normal Harry, who was starting to wake up.

Luna looked at Harry as he woke up, and threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply. She pulled back after a moment, and Harry smiled, asking her, "What was that for?"

"Just don't ever leave me, Harry."

The next day was pretty uneventful, until Slughorn's party, that is. Luna dressed up in a coyote costume, complete with ears, and make-up on her face.

She headed towards where the party was being held with half an hour before it would start. On her way, two arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and she heard Harry's voice beside her ear, "Hello there my lovely coyote." Luna smiled, and turned in his arms, but her heart dropped when she saw him. He was wearing a bunny rabbit costume, the same one she'd been seeing in the last couple of weeks. She tried not to show her uneasiness, and responded, "Hello my amazing bunny."

She pulled off the head-piece of Harry's costume, relieved to see the usual shine in his eyes, and kissed him gently before putting the head-piece back on him, "Oh, wait, we're supposed to be just friends at the party, aren't we?"

"That was before we got together, it's different now."

"I suppose it is," Luna nodded, "All right."

She moved his arms from around her, taking his hand and walking again. When they got to the party, it was pretty much empty, as it had officially started the minute they got there, so they just talked until people started showing up. Throughout the night, Luna couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Luna watched Harry as he was talking to some of the others, then decided she had to tell him, she walked over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him away, taking him to the Room of Requirement, and sitting on a couch that she made appear.

She turned to face him, taking off his mask, "Harry…I need to talk to you…"

Harry put an arm around her, smiling, "You can tell me anything."

She nodded, then told him everything that had been happening the last few weeks, from that first incident with Bunny Rabbit Harry, all the way to seeing him take off his mask, and his dead-looking eyes.

"And now…I'm afraid that you might…die, because…you're wearing the costume, and…something feels wrong."

Harry stared at her for a moment, and then pulled her into a hug, "I'll never leave you, Luna, I promise. And even if I do die, I'll always love you, and love doesn't die."

She stared at him, then pushed him onto his back, kissing him passionately before pulling back, looking down at him, "We better make the best of tonight, just in case."

He smiled up at her.

Half an hour later, they were heading back to the party, when Bunny Rabbit Harry's voice spoke in Luna's mind, "If you want to save them all, you must do something…alone."

Luna looked over at Harry, "Umm…Harry, I have to go do something, I'll meet you back at the party."

"All right, Luna. See you there," Harry kept on walking, while Luna turned a corner. Luna followed the voice's directions, heading down a different route to the party, and going into a nearby room. She moved all the desks into a pile in the center of the room, starting a fire, then heading back into the party, and joining Harry.

It wasn't long until people had noticed the fire, and started panicking. Most of the party guests ran, but a few stayed, including Harry, Luna, and Draco, to try to put out the fire. In all the commotion, Luna and Draco ended up being on the opposite side of the fire as Harry and the other helpers, and while Luna was focusing on putting out the fire, Draco turned to face Luna, pointing his wand at her, "Oi, Loony, drop the wand."

She looked over at him, then at his wand, and dropped her wand, "What are you doing, Malfoy?"

He walked towards her, "Well, I think the others can do without our help, so why don't we have a little fun?"

He ran a hand up and down her leg, causing her to glare at him, "Move that hand, or lose it."

He laughed, "I'm the one with a wand pointed at you, and you are the wandless one."

"Why do I need a wand?" She smacked his hand aside, then punched him in the face, "Stay away from me!"

He stumbled back, "That's it Loony! You'll pay!"

And then it all happened so fast, he raised his wand at her, and she heard "Avada-" before she started screaming and a jet of green came out of his wand, and then…something jumped between them, blocking the green light.

When she finally realized what had happened, she dropped to her knees. What had jumped in the way, was Harry. She leaned over his body, sobbing, while all the others watched in shock, the fire having finally been put out. Luna looked at his eyes, and they were the same as the Bunny Rabbit Harry's, cold and lifeless, his warm glow gone. Her hand found her wand on the ground, and she gripped it tightly. She noticed something hanging out of Harry's pocket, and took it out. It was a golden necklace, with an hourglass on it, the same as the one that had appeared before her weeks ago, she put it in her own pocket, standing up. Then she realized that she wasn't alone.

She focused her attention on Malfoy, and started raising her arm that held her wand, pointing it at him. The words just flowed out of her, words she never thought she'd ever say. The words sent power through her wand, and a bright green bolt of energy shot out of her wand, connecting with his chest, making him crumple to the floor. Then she snapped out of it, realizing what she had done, and looking at the others around, before bolting to the door, running as far as she could.

Her feet took her to the lake, and she sat by the edge, taking out the necklace she had found in Harry's pocket, and the one she had found weeks ago. They were exactly the same, even had the same little scratch on them. She pulled out _The Philosophy of Time Travel_, reading it over again, and then everything clicked. The necklaces, Harry, and everything else from the past weeks…it all fit. She looked out at the lake, concentrating on one spot in the middle of the water. She managed to create a portal, and stood up. She took one last look around her, seeing people running out of the castle, and towards her, and then threw the necklace she took from Harry into the portal, blacking out as it went in.


	6. Dreams

**************DISCLAIMER: I still do not own any of the characters, creatures, locations, etc of the Harry Potter franchise, they are owned by JK Rowling. I also still don't own the Tangent Universe theme or "The Philosophy of Time Travel"; they were thought up by Richard Kelly.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the finish of this fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed reading it. And, I made it so that this story could possibly have happened in the canon universe, which is why Luna never tells Harry about anything.  
**

"_Chapter Twelve: Dreams_

_When the Manipulated awaken from their Journey into the Tangent Universe, they are often haunted by the experience in their dreams._

_Many of them will not remember._

_Those who do remember the Journey are often overcome with profound remorse for the regretful actions buried within their Dreams, the only physical evidence buried within the Artifact itself, all that remains from the lost world._

_Ancient myth tells us of the Mayan Warrior killed by an Arrowhead that had fallen from a cliff, where there was no Army, no enemy to be found._

_We are told of the Medieval Knight mysteriously impaled by sword he had not yet built._

_We are told that these things occur for a reason."_

The Philosophy of Time Travel

Draco Malfoy woke up suddenly in his bed, looking around, and rubbing his chest. 'What a horrible nightmare…but Loony would never do that…' he thought, sitting there, wide awake.

Pansy Parkinson woke up in her bed, crying lightly.

Harry Potter woke up in his bed, wide eyed; having just had the weirdest dream he ever had.

Luna woke up, in the corridor of Hogwarts, a golden necklace with an hourglass lying next to her. She picked it up, standing up, and looking at it. She tilted her head, studying it. It looked familiar, but…from where? She shook her head, walking again. She put it in her pocket, and started walking, turning a corner and running into Harry's chest. Then it all came back to her. The necklace, Harry, and everything else…it wasn't just a dream… She flung her arms around Harry, hugging him tightly.

And though they all remembered their times in the Tangent Universe, only Luna ever knew that it was more than just a dream. Even so, Harry and Luna never quite looked at each other the same way, one of them remembering having crazy dreams about the other, while the other remembered the interesting journey they shared.


End file.
